Destinys Calling
by XxXRauraXR5XAusllyXxX
Summary: WARNING: MAY CONTAIN RAURA Laura and Ross meet at a party, and the next day Ross can't remember anything about what happened the night before apart from the fact that he met Laura and he can't stop thinking about her. He knows nothing but her name and what she looks like. How will he find his destiny again? {Based on Forget About You - R5}
1. Chapter 1

**Right then. Well, you'd think I be able to do these considering I read all the authors notes on the 100s of fanfics I read daily, but this is harder then I thought. This is my new fanfic and I am a new author, so yeah. Hope you enjoy the story. Kitti (bit out of character, sorry) is based on adorkableraura on instagram, you should go check her out, awesome account, especially if you're a raura shipper. Anyway, lets get on with the story. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimers - Don't own anything else you recognize.**

* * *

"Laura, come on!" My friends Kitti and Georgia had dragged me to the stupid shopping centre to shop for a stupid dress for some stupid party.

"Why do I have to go to this party anyway?" I asked. I had been wondering this for ages. Seriously, I don't know whose party it is. I don't think even Kitti and Georgia know whose party it is for crying out loud. Walking into another store I realised my question was to be left unanswered. Kitti ran straight for the shoe department with a shrill "SHOES!" following her as she ran across the shop. I just sighed and started wandering round the shop.

After a while, I figured I wouldn't be able to get out of going, so I began looking at the jeans. _Ooh those are nice. Oh no, that colour looks horrible. I LOVE THESE._ I picked up some low rise, purple and mint dip dye jeans. Now I just needed a top. I wandered over to the shirts, walking through the numerous racks of skater dresses, little black dresses, body cons and maxis and began to look at the tops. I passed Georgia on the way but didn't say anything. _Oh my days that's hilarious!_ I picked up a shirt that had a T-rex on it and the caption 'If your happy and you know it clap your… oh.' I need to get this and where it tonight. What? If I'm going to go to a party where I don't want to be, then I might as well be comfortable.

"No. No. _NO_. You're not going to be wearing jeans to this party. Just for once could you be a little girly, and wear a DRESS?" Georgia was stood behind me, hand on hip, tutting at the jeans and shirt hanging on my fingers.

"A _dress_?" A look of horror came across my face.

"Or a skirt. With a cute little crop top…"

"_Georgia..._"

"No, it's fine. I've already got the perfect outfit for you!" She smiled at me as she pulled out a cream skater skirt and coral, black and grey Aztec crop top from behind her back.

"No. _No_. I would nev-" Georgia was glaring at me. Gosh this girl could convince me not to eat go-gurt. "Fine. I give in. I'll try on the stupid crop top." I threw her a quick glare before stomping off towards the dressing rooms.

"Don't slouch; it's bad for your posture!" Georgia yelled across the shop. I loved the girl to death, but sometimes she could really piss me off.

* * *

I had been in the dressing room for ages. Half hour, to be precise. I had put the outfit on as soon as the doors had swung to a close, and to be honest I loved it, I just didn't know if it was _me. _Putting it on had only taken about two minutes, and spinning in front of the mirror had taken about ten. So that meant I had been texting my friend Rydel for about 18 minutes. I met Rydel ages ago in a dance school. I had been visiting some of the kids there for charity. She is honestly one of the silliest girls I have ever met and we hit it off straight away. I texted her about the party, and to see if she was going. She had replied saying no, she wasn't going but 3 of her brothers and a family friend (who I think she liked, but it was too soon to tell) were going to it. Turns out Rydel knew who's party it was. It was her friends party and she had been invited, along with her brothers, but she couldn't go, so the biys ended up going without her. Or as she put it '_those idiots are going to a great party and im stuck editing videos!' _Poor her.

"Oh my days Laura, HURRY UP!" Kitti had tried on all the shoes in the shop, and was now standing outside the dressing room with Georgia. Well, Kitti was standing, Georgia had slid down the wall after 20 minutes of me being in here.

"I just don't know if I like it or not!" I yelled back.

"Well come out and show us then, we can help you decide." NO. I knew where this was going. I would exit the dressing room, Kitti would squeal and say how much she loved it, Georgia would just wave her hand at me and nod, Kitti would calm down and tell me her honest opinion which would still be _I love it_, just without the high pitched squeal punctuating the compliment, and Georgia would finally get off the floor and tell me to hurry the f**k up, or f**k the f**k off.

"Okay, I'm coming out now, just don't run in terror when you see how bad I look in this." I hesitated before pushing open the swing doors.

"Honey, I chose that outfit, you aren't going to look bad, trust me." Georgia opened the doors. Obviously, another 2 seconds of waiting was too much to bear.

"Oh my god! You look AMAZING!" I looked down, then snapped my head back up realising my other BFF wasn't here.

"Hey, where'd Kitti go?" I quickly scanned the shop and saw Kitti in the Shoes. AGAIN.

"The shoes? You let her go to the _shoes AGAIN?"_ I sighed. Kitti and her 167 pairs of shoes, and the count was always rising.

"She getting shoes for you to wear with _that_ outfit." I shuffled back into the dressing room.

"By that sentence and your tone of voice, I assume that im getting this outfit, and theres nothing I can do about it." I grumbled, whilst pulling my jeans back on.

"Yep," Left leg, _in._ "absolutely nothing you can do-" Right leg, _in. "_-about it." Wiggle, wiggle, _up._ I could almost hear the smirk on her lips and that made me dread the words I was about to say even more.

"Fine. Let's go get ready to party!"

* * *

**Hoped you like it! If you did please review! REVIEW FAVOURITE FOLLOW feel free to pm me as well 3**

**Thanks for reading, structured criticism is appreciated. Thanks - G **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Sorry I took forever to update this. I've just been busy with school and my instagram account ( livinforr5, just in case, you know, you wanted to follow…) at the moment I don't really have a schedule for this story. Should I get one? Update once every week or so? **

**Anyway onto the story, and I like the ending… ;)**

**Disclaimer time… yay…**

**_I DON'T OWN ANYTHINY YOU RECOGNISE._**

* * *

I checked myself in the mirror once again.

"Laura, you look amazing, now can we go?" Georgia was standing by the door, her keys dangling on her finger.

"Yeah, at this rate we're gonna be so late. But not like fashionably late, but just… late." Kitti interrupted. She was sitting on the stairs, putting on her shoes.

"Fine.. Fine. Let's go." We walked out my house and started towards Georgia's car. She had a blue Fiat 500 which was called, okay we didn't help with the name, _Sexy_. KItti and I just have a silent agreement to not ask about the name.

"Shot gun!" Kitti said, getting in the passenger side. _Dammit._ I opened the back door and climbed in.

We pulled up to the traffic lights. I heard a car pull up next to us, well I didn't hear the _car_, more like the _music _they were blasting out their speakers. 'baby when the stars align, we can't get no higher, just give me a sign-' I liked this song, I'd heard it on the radio a couple days ago and it had been stuck my head ever since, I just didn't know who the artist. And that frustrated me. I rolled the window down and saw a brunette guy in the back with his window down as well.

"Hey!" He turned round, "Who you listening to?" I called across to him.

"R5. It's one of the coolest bands ever." He replied. I saw someone behind him giggling. I couldn't hear what he was saying.

"Who?" I yelled over the noise of traffic.

"R5. The letter R and the number 5." He yelled back, making an R and a 5 with his hands. He turned round to talk to one of his friends then they drove off. Well, at least I know the artist now. I'll have to check them out. _R5._

"We're here!" Georgia rolled to a stop and parked the car. Finally! My legs were getting cramped, sitting in the back.

"So which house is it?" asked Kitti, looking up and down the street.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the one with all the lights on and the LOUD MUSIC!" Georgia replied, locking the car. Kitti and Georgia began walking towards the house. I started following them when I noticed something. I saw a car that I recognised, but I can't remember from where. This is going to annoy me all night, I know it.

"Laura! Are you coming or not?" Georgia yelled from the front garden of the party house.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming…" I replied, and began walking towards the porch.

I walked into the house and, man was this place huge. I saw Kitti run off to the living room. Probably to see if she could put on Disney channel. She may be 18, but she's still a kid at heart. I didn't see where Georgia went, but how could she get away so quickly in those heels? Seriously?

I did a quick U-turn to go and find the bathroom. I saw a door under the stairs and a couple of people waiting outside. Guess this is my best bet. I leaned against the staircase and rested my head on the wall, closing my eyes.

"Laur?" I opened my eyes, and stood straight.

"Shona?" I gave my friend a hug. Shona (also known as Shonacorn; Shood; Shalek; Sh- You get the idea, and yes these were her nicknames) had gone away travelling 6 months ago and we kinda lost touch with each other. Always said she had no signal when she was but she always managed to call us. I pulled out of the hug and had a look at her outfit. She looked amazing.

"Hey, how was travelling? Meet anyone interesting?" I winked at the last part and she hit me on the shoulder.

"It was absolutely fantastic! And yes I did meet someone. Someone from here actually, said he was in a band or something."

"Oh cool, maybe I'll get to meet him one day. Well it was nice seeing you again." And I walked away.

* * *

I've been sitting at the bar for practically the whole night. And yes, this house has a _bar_. Kitti had left me as soon as we set foot in this house.

"Excuse me, but do you know whose party this is? I think I'm losing my mind 'cause I just can't remember." Was this person asking me? The voice came from behind me, so I couldn't tell. I spun round on the bar stool but I did so a little too quickly. Me, being my usual clumsy self, tumbled off the stool and crashed straight into the person behind me, causing myself, and the stranger who didn't know the time, to fall to the floor, spilling my drink in the process.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" I looked up to the most beautifully hazel eyes I had ever seen in my entire life. I looked away and realised I was sitting in this random guys lap. I fumbled around to get off his legs.

"It's alright don't worry, but do you mind getting off my legs a little quicker? I think someone spilt their drink on my jeans." I looked down quickly at the empty glass in my hand and tried to hide the blush spreading across my cheeks by shaking my hair across my face. Eventually I managed to stand up and offered the hot and handsome stranger my hand. I struggled to pull him up because, a) his biceps, b) he was about 6ft, c) he was in wet skinny jeans and d) his _biceps_. I mentioned that again because OHMYDAYS HIS _BICEPS_.  
"I'm Ross by the way"

* * *

**remember to review favourite and follow! =D**

**Thanks for reading - G**


End file.
